The Brotherhood of Harvest Moon
by Arrilla
Summary: Luke, Chase, and Gill are housemates after college. Their very different personalities always make things interesting and they meet some farmers whom they become interested in.
1. Brothers

**The Brotherhood of Harvest Moon**

Chapter One: Brothers

Luke yawned as he slammed his alarm clock and tossed the blankets over his head. "Luke!" someone yelled. "It's ten o'clock and Chase has breakfast ready so get your lazy ass down here!"

"Shut up, Gill! I need my beauty sleep, you idiot!" Luke yelled back. It was silent for a few minutes, until Luke heard someone stomping up the stairs. A few seconds later, Gill appeared at his door.

"If you're going to be like this every morning, then you can stop all those late-night parties!" Luke shot Gill the evil eye.

"Never", Luke muttered. Gill rolled his eyes.

"Chase made some spinach… but I guess you're not interested", Gill said quietly as he left the room.

Luke sat up. "Spinach?"

Chase was cleaning up the kitchen when Gill entered scratching the back of his head, "Please tell me you made something with spinach in it…"

There was a long moment of silence and Chase stared at Gill with no emotion before calmly saying "…no."

Luke stormed down the stairs a few moments later. "Chase, my man!" Chase gave a very un-amused sigh. "I knew you'd make my favorite! Just for me, buddy? You shouldn't have!"

Chase turned his head to look at Gill, but he had already retreated from the room.

Luke, Gill, and Chase had been friends since high school. Though they had very different personalities, they each had a certain respect for each other. Once out of high school, with the help of Luke's father, Dale, they transformed the old lighthouse into an amazing home, fit for the three of them. The first floor was the biggest with a huge living room and kitchen. On the second floor were Gill's room and a small room with a computer and two bookshelves. The third floor was where Luke and Chase's rooms were. The forth was home to a door leading to outside, where spiral stairs led to the top of the lighthouse.

Later that day Luke sat lazily on the couch, flicking through the very limited number of channels. Chase was in the kitchen, cleaning some dishes, and Gill was out having dinner with his father, Hamilton.

Chase entered the living room and sat next to Luke who was now watching Elli's news. "What are you watching that crap for? It's just three minutes worth of lame information that we don't want to know."

"Yea, but Elli's boobs are frickin' huge!" replied Luke as he stared at the screen.

"You're such a-" began Chase, until he eyed the TV. "You're actually right…"

Gill walked in the front door a minute later. "So, I was discussing something with my father today", he began.

His voice snapped Chase back to reality and he quickly turned away from the TV, "Oh, really what about?"

"Well, I'll tell you once Luke stops watching the television…" Gill replied.

Luke didn't even respond until Chase shook his shoulder. "Dude, even you admitted she has big breasts… don't interrupt me."

Gill stared blankly at Chase who began to lightly blush. "No! I never said that!"

Gill walked over to the TV and hit the power button hard with his fist. "As I was saying… my father was discussing some business with the town and it seems as if we'll have some new residents here on the island.

"I don't really care", Chase said as he let himself slide deeper into the couch cushion.

"Are they cute chicks?" Luke asked.

"Idiots…" muttered Gill. "I don't know all the details, but there are two twins and some other girl."

"It should be interesting…" Chase said.

"We should have like… a welcome party!" Luke happily suggested.

"No!" Gill and Chase said in unison.

"They're coming sometime this week, and we should all greet them with smiles", Gill looked at Chase, and "Which means no rude comments…" Then he looked at Luke. "And no hitting on either of them!"

Luke and Chase sighed. It was defiantly going to be an interesting week.

Author's Note: I thought it would be very interesting to have three boys with such different personalities living under one roof. I'm sure it will prove to be very amusing. Luke, Chase, and Gill are my favorite boys in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility and I found it very hard to choose between the three of them. I wanted to write a fan-fiction for each of them, and I couldn't decide which one to write first, when I got the idea for this fan-fic. I was discussing it with my best friend and she couldn't wait for me to write it. She also gave me some great ideas for later chapters, so I'd like to give some credit to my best friend, Alex.


	2. New Faces

Chapter Two: New Faces

The boys gathered around the kitchen table to have breakfast, which Chase had happily cooked. "It's simply delicious, Chase", Gill said as he often did every time Chase made a meal.

"I do my best", he replied. Luke tried to say something, but his mouth was too full and his words were practically inaudible. Chase sighed, "Thanks, Luke…"

"The twins and the other girl are moving to the island today", said Gill. "The boat arrives at noon."

"I can't wait!" shouted Luke.

"I can…" muttered Chase. "Just what we need... more people to make more noise."

"Cheer up", said Gill. "I'm sure they're not bad people… and besides, you'll probably insult them so much they'll avoid you altogether."

Chase shrugged, "That's probably true."

"Are you two going to come greet them with me?"

"Defiantly!" said Luke.

"I think I'll pass", replied Chase.

"Why not? You don't really have much else to do around here", argued Gill.

Chase sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I guess… you're right. Fine, I'll go, but if I scare them back to the mainland it's going to be your fault…"

It was almost noon. Luke, Gill, and Chase stood at the dock waiting for the boat to arrive. "This is taking forever!" complained Luke.

"Patience…" said Gill.

"Luke doesn't know the meaning of the word…" muttered Chase.

"Yes I do! I just ignore it…" replied Luke.

Chase let out a long sigh when the boat came into sight. It quickly docked and Pascal set down the large plank of wood. The two twins emerged first and enthusiastically ran down to the dock. They greeted their new neighbors with a smile. They both had blue eyes and brown hair, except one of them kept it short, and the other long. "Hey! I'm Rina and this is my sister!" said the one with long hair.

"I'm Alice, but you can call me Ali", her sister said, nervously.

"Nice to meet you both", said Gill, shaking their hands, "I'm Gill, the Mayor's son."

"Oh, man this is exciting!" shouted Luke! "Nice to meet ya! I'm Luke!" He also shook their hands politely.

"Hey…" said Chase rather plainly. He kept his hands tucked deep inside his pockets.

"My father should be here in just a minute to escort you girls to the town ha-", began Gill.

"Hello! Hello!" said Mayor Hamilton as he ran towards the newcomers with a very wide grin on his face. "Welcome to Waffle Island!"

Then another girl emerged from the boat. Her hair was a peach color, only slightly lighter than Chase's hair. It was long and tied back in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were a light shade of green.

"Hi", she said casually as she approached everyone on the dock. Gill and Luke said hello as she un-enthusiastically shook their hands. She ignored Chase as much as he ignored her.

"Why hello!" greeted Hamilton. "And you must be Megan." He shook her hand.

"Call me Meg", she said.

"Aren't you polite", Chase finally said with a slight grin. She turned to him as he continued, "You're not gonna say hello to me?"

"Why would I?" she retorted. She then turned away following the mayor and the twins up to the town hall.

"Damn", said Luke. "Finally someone who has as much of an attitude problem as Chase!"

Gill laughed and looked over to Chase who was staring off into the distance. "Is something wrong?"

"That little brat…" Chase muttered under his breath.

Luke sighed as he saw the very slight blush on Chase's face. "Young love… you are so naïve!"

"What the hell! You think I'm actually interested in that bitch? Hell no…" Chase began walking back towards home.

Luke and Gill shrugged and followed. Perhaps Luke had seen wrong.

Once at home, they decided to have lunch, so Chase began preparations while Luke and Gill sat at the table conversing. "Can we _please_ have a party?" Luke asked as he gave Gill the puppy-dog pout. "With sugar on top… and tomatoes in the middle!"

Gill sighed and thought for a moment. He felt as if Luke had asked the same question fifty times already… "Fine… but only if Chase says it's okay."

"Hell yes!" Luke said, thrilled. "What about it, Chase?"

Chase let out a long sigh. He hadn't participated in any social gatherings lately and he figured that maybe a couple of beers, dancing, and some chatting wouldn't hurt. "Yea, whatever", he finally said after some thinking.

"Yea!" Luke shouted as he jumped up, banging his leg on the table. "Owch!"

**Author's Note: haha I love Chase! :3 Just saying… Well tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I promise I'll write more soon.**


	3. Planning

Chapter 3: Planning

Luke had been up all night planning the party and making sloppy invitations for the whole town. In the morning, he was completely out of it. He walked downstairs drearily. "Chashe, Gill", he managed to say once he entered the kitchen. Chase and Gill were shocked. Luke's hair was untamed and looked like a birds nest… that had fallen down... twice, his shirt was inside out, and he could barely keep his eyes open. "Please…" he began, having to take a break to yawn, "Will you deliver theshe fer me." He placed a bunch of envelopes on the table before slowly walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"How long did that boy stay up last night?" asked Chase.

"I don't think he ever went to sleep…" replied Gill. "I have something to tend to today, so do you mind delivering these?"

"You're joking, right? Just mail them…"

Gill carefully unfolded one envelope and held up the invitation. "If we mail them, they'll arrive too late… look at the date of the party."

"Damn! Tomorrow?!"

"You know him and his parties…"

"Yea, but…"

"Just deliver them, please."

"Fine", Chase muttered as he picked up the stack of envelopes. "I'd better get this done and over with."

"Good boy." Chase looked back and shot Gill the evil eye before leaving. As he walked out the door he smirked.

"Wait a minute… He didn't make breakfast today! He did that on purpose…" Gill sat at the table and sighed in defeat.

Chase walked around Waffle Island handing out the invitations. When he got to Meg's house he frowned. "Might as well get this over with…" he pouted as he knocked.

A few moments later, Meg opened the door. "What do you want?" she said.

"Here…" said Chase holding out the invitation. "Luke wanted to have a party." He rolled his eyes.

She looked up at him with a smirk, "What makes you think I'll go?"

"You'll have nothing better to do… the whole town is going to be there."

She sighed, "Fine, orange top. I'll be there, but do me a favor and keep your distance, 'kay?" Meg then slammed the door in his face.

"Brat!" he shouted before he left.

Back at home, Gill sat still upset about missing his morning meal and Luke snoozed lifeless on the couch. There was a knock at the door and Gill walked over and opened it to find the two twins. Rina darted in a hugged Gill. "Hello, neighbor!" she shouted.

"Uh… hi?" said Gill, surprised by the hug.

"You're scaring him, Rina", said Ali.

Rina simply ignored it and walked in to make herself at home. "Come… in?" Gill said.

"I'm sorry about this…" stated Ali.

"No problem… I guess."

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Rina. "You actually live in a lighthouse!"

"Yea…" said Gill.

"This is awesome! Can we go to the top!? Oh, please!"

"That's… fine." Gill walked over to Luke and tapped him on the shoulder. "Get up, sleeping beauty. We have guests."

Luke rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Guests?" He looked up to see the twins and immediately hopped up to greet them.

They walked up to the fourth floor, then outside to walk up the spiral stairs. They reached the top of the lighthouse and Rina shouted, "You can see the whole island from here!"

"It is nice, isn't it?" said Gill as he admired the view.

"M-maybe we should go back down now", suggested Ali.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot your fear of heights", said Rina.

"Don't worry about it", said Luke placing a hand on her shoulder. "You won't fall while I'm around!"

"Luke…" Gill could tell Ali felt very uncomfortable. Her whole face was flushed. "Why don't we go back down now?"

"Can't we stay just a little more?" asked Rina.

"Yea, I'll take Ali downstairs and you two can stay up here for a little bit", said Luke.

"No!" shouted Gill a little louder than he intended… "Um… I mean… no, Luke." He turned to Rina, "Just for a little bit and then we'll all go down together." He looked back at Luke who mouthed "What?" to him. Gill shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Gill thought a bit about the two twins. They looked so alike, but had completely different personalities. Rina was enthusiastic and very, very friendly. "_A little too kind"_, Gill thought. Ali, however, was shy and mostly quiet.

A few minutes later, they returned downstairs. "Are you two coming to the party tomorrow?" asked Luke.

"Sure we are!" said Rina.

"That's great", said Gill. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya!" said the twins as they left.

"Yea, I'll take Ali downstairs and you two can stay up here for a little bit", Gill mimicked.

"What?" asked Luke.

"You know what!"

Chase walked into the house. "Next time, pass out your own invitations!" he yelled as he angrily stomped upstairs to his room.

"What's his problem?" asked Luke. Gill shrugged. "Well, we better go shopping for party supplies."

"You'll have to do it yourself, I have a meeting to attend to", Gill said, grabbing a few things and heading out.

"But… shopping by myself is no fun!" Luke pouted. "CHASE!" he yelled.

"Leave me the hell alone! Do whatever it is on your own!" replied Chase.

"Touchy…"

**Author's Note: Hmm… not much to say, other than thanks for reviewing! :) The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Author's Note: I'm back and continuing!

For anyone who had been following this story before, I am terribly sorry! DX my friend was supposed to take over for me, but she got busy and well, needless to say, that didn't work out so well.

But I'm back! (and very sorry this took so long! Really DX I'm sorry)

The next chapter will be up in a few seconds ;) I've already written it. And please, if I ever take more than two or three weeks to update, yell at me! Lol I will continue this until the end, I promise!


	5. Party Time

The next day, everything was ready to go. Luke had, very surprisingly, taken care of everything. Gill and Luke were downstairs waiting for Chase to finally emerge from his room. He hadn't come out since yesterday. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Luke asked.

Gill shrugged, "Beats me… this is the first time he's getting worked up over a girl. Maybe he's in love."

"Hell no, I'm not!" He suddenly walked in the room.

"He's alive!" Luke said.

"Why are you letting her get to you so much?" Gill asked.

"There's only room for one uncaring, unkind, and rude person on this island!" Chase answered.

"But, Chase, you're not that bad", Luke said.

"Say it ain't so…" Chase fell to his knees. "I'm losing to a woman! My manly pride… drained…"

Gill looked over to see a puddle on the floor. "Chase, how many times have I warned you and Luke… no melting in the house! It ruins the carpets!"

* * *

Hours later and the party had commenced. Gill was downstairs making sure that nothing got out of hand, Chase was in his room, trying to ignore the loud noise, and Luke was drinking and having a great time!

The party, so far, was going great. Surely, nothing could go wrong…

Rina and Ali had arrived. Ali was in the corner, trying to keep to herself while her sister was the life of the dance floor. All the boys gathered around to watch Rina show off her dance moves while the girls gathered on the other side of the room, obviously jealous.

"Ladies!" Luke said, "Rina shouldn't be the only one having fun~ let's get on the dance floor!" He was able to eliminate the friction in the room, but Rina was still the most popular girl there.

Gill smiled watching everyone have fun from the safety of his couch. _"Rina sure seems to be getting a lot of attention… I'm sure she'll have no problem finding a guy on the island."_

"Do you want to dance?"

"Excuse me?" Gill said. He hadn't even realized Rina had walked over to him.

Rina laughed. "I asked you if you wanted to dance, silly!"

"I… uh… I can't."

"Then I'll teach you!" She grabbed his hand and led the now flustered Gill to the middle of the room. All of the guys walked away saddened, and tried their luck with new dance partners.

"I-I can't do this…" Gill said, watching Rina move her body in ways he thought was physically possible.

"Oh c'mon! Just feel the beat a little." Gill started swaying a bit, obviously nervous. He was saved when the song switched to something nice and slow. _"Wait…" _he thought. _"S-slow song! This is even worse!" _He turned to the stereo to find that Luke was standing near it. This was obviously his doing. Luke shot Gill a quick wink before retreating to the kitchen.

"Still want to dance?" Rina asked. "This does seem a bit more your style, after all."

"Y-yeah…" Of course Gill had slow-danced before… but only with his cousins at family events. Rina wrapped her hands around Gill's neck and in turn, Gill placed his hands around her waist as they gently swayed on the dance floor.

Gill noticed a blush on Rina's face, which made him question if she was as nervous as he was. When the song ended, he retreated, making up some lame excuse that he had to go check on something.

* * *

Luke had noticed the anti-social Ali in the corner of the room. He walked over to her and handed her a bottle of beer. "Here! Join the party a bit." He winked at her.

"I-I don't drink…" she said, trying to hand the bottle back, but Luke refused.

"Oh c'mon. Just give it a try", he smiled.

She took a sip, finding it to be quite tasteful. "I-It's not bad", she said in her quiet voice.

"See! I told you so." She smiled at his kindness, and blushed, suddenly feeling self aware.

They continued small talk for a long time, Luke barely even noticed, he was having such a fun time with these small conversations. An hour and a few beer bottles later, Ali was talking up a storm.

She giggled at something he had just said. "I-I've been having a lot of fun."

"Me too", Luke smiled.

"I usually don't talk so much… but it's nice."

"I like it when you're talkative! You say a lot of interesting things."

Ali blushed. "I-I do?"

"Yeah."

"U-um, Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel too good..."

"Well that's not good! Come with me." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom on the third floor. "Lay down for a bit. Stupid me, I shouldn't have given you so much to drink, since you're not used to it."

Ali hesitantly laid on his bed and Luke pulled the blankets over her and gave her some water. "T-thank you."

"Water should help a bit. That's what Gill always gives me when I get drunk… and he slaps me… but I won't do that to you! I promise!" Ali laughed.

"You're very nice, Luke."

"You think so?"

"Y-yeah…"

Luke kissed her cheek. "S-sorry… I don't know what came over me."

Ali smiled. "I-It's ok… I liked it." Then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meg was half drunk, exploring the house. She found Chase's room and walked in. "So this is where orange-top sleeps..." She sniffed around. "Smells like oranges." She found a small book with Chase's name written on it. Opening it, she realized it was his diary and began to read it…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Luke pissed me off. I slapped him. I ate a couple of oranges. I walked around for a bit. Maya is still stalking me… I hope she deleted all of those naked pictures of me on her phone. I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep now._

_-Chase_

Meg laughed and flipped back to some earlier pages, finding one incredibly long diary entry… the first one he made when he had moved to Waffle Island. She discovered a lot about Chase's past, including the brother that he hadn't seen in years, and his dead parents. She suddenly felt bad for everything that she had said to him…

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Meg jumped, startled, and turned around.

"C-Chase!" She hid the diary behind her back.

"What's that!" he asked angerly.

"What's what?"

"THAT! Behind your back!"

"N-nothing!"

"You liar!"

Suddenly, Meg fled from the room, still holding Chase's diary. She walked up to the fourth floor and went outside to the spiral stairs leading up to the top of the lighthouse. Chase was close behind.

"There's nowhere to run now!" he said.

"Shit…"

"Hand it over! How much did you read!"

"Just about the naked pictures that Maya has."

Chase blushed. "For the record, I did NOT give her permission to take those!"

"Sure, orange-top."

"Don't call me that, peach-tree."

"Ya know, I was going to try to be nicer to you, but I've changed my mind!"

"Good thing, 'cause I was never planning to be nice to you!"

With each insult, they got closer and closer to eachother.

"Maybe if you were a little kind, people would want to get to know you."

"I could say the same to you!"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's both start being nice!"

"Why should we!" … _"Wait… what?"_

They had gotten so close to each other, only inches apart now, Meg wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and pulled him in for a very long kiss. Her fingers became tangled in his messy orange locks and Chase couldn't pull away. Instead he pulled her closer for the most heated kiss of his life.

_**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! DX I'm so sorry for not updating this in a long time! But I'm back and I promise to continue until it's done :D I look forward to your reviews :3 thanks so much for reading. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
